


The Domestic

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Glee
Genre: Costumes, Episode: s02e05 The Rocky Horror Glee Show, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only regret I have about missing Rocky Horror is not being able to see you in that Magenta costume." (Originally posted on 11/21/10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of my first Puck/Quinn. I hope y'all enjoy!

Quinn pulls the car to a stop at the curb in front of a very unassuming house, one that has been familiar and welcoming to her. It brings her a sense of nostalgia, as well as several memories - good and bad - of the person who resides there.

She tries desperately to quell the butterflies that have suddenly appeared in her stomach by placing a hand over the offending area. It doesn't help.

Her eyes drift to the rear view mirror, and heavy mascara greets her.

She turns away from the smaller mirror and chooses to flip down the mirror in front of her. She takes in her face, looking very unlike it usually does. Thick makeup covers her face, bright and bold red lips, dark and smoky eyes. It's an unusual sight on her normally fresh-faced appearance.

Quinn inhales deeply, and the notes of the very song that the Glee club had practiced just days before moves over the speakers of her sound system.

_"It's astounding…time is fleeting…madness takes its toll…"_

She smiles with the memory that brings - of Kurt and his impeccable rendition of Riff Raff, and her as Magenta by his side. It was so much fun, and something that she wishes they would be able to do each year. She highly doubts it would be possible, though.

The blonde Cheerio reaches to turn down the music just a bit when she realizes that her hands are shaking. She clenches her hand into a fist after the music is sufficiently down, as if to quell the shaking. Quinn doesn't know why she is so nervous - okay, maybe she does. And she has a feeling that it is going to make her sick.

She closes her eyes and leans back against the headrest of her seat, carefully enough as to not mess up her hair - er, wig - and tries to calm herself, her racing pulse.

Somehow or another, while she does this, she actually falls asleep.

\---

She is sucked into a dream almost immediately.

Puck is back.

After his stint in juvie, he is back in all his playboy glory, kicking ass and taking names. Or, rather, breaking girls hearts and making them look like fools. Something to that effect.

Quinn thinks he's different somehow. Because even as he's acting like regular old Puck, there's a strange look to his eyes, something that she can't place. It's almost like something bad happened while he was at juvie, something that he couldn't possibly explain to anyone.

Maybe that's just her, though.

The blonde sighs and rifles through her locker's contents, seemingly oblivious to everything around.

"Sup, Bristol Palin."

She bristles at Santana's comment before slamming her locker and turning around. "Oh, go play with your fake boobs, Heidi Montag."

Santana growls at her. She looks like she's going to launch herself across the expanse of the hallway at her, but she refrains at the last second.

Quinn doesn't hear his approach, but she does hear the faint clunking of his fist leaning against the locker beside her, signifying his arrival.

"Yo. Cut it out."

Her heart leaps just for a moment before she lets anger take over. Quinn glances up at Puck, who is looking down at her with those dark, attractive eyes of his. "I could've taken care of it."

"Like you did last time?"

Quinn narrows her eyes at him, feeling her bad mood flare up even worse. Her eyes glance across the hallway, only to find that Santana has moved on, walking with some random football player. She twists away from Puck's gaze and heads down the hall in the opposite direction toward her next class.

Puck isn't too far behind.

"I don't get a 'welcome back'?" he asks, and she can tell from his tone that he's trying to be charming.

Except that with Noah Puckerman, there is no trying. There is _always_ charm.

"I don't think you deserve one."

"Oh, ouch."

Quinn doesn't feel remorse - okay, maybe she does. Deep, deep down somewhere. She doesn't show it. She has no intention to show what she feels.

They are quiet for a moment, neither knowing what to say to the other. Quinn feels slightly guilty for hanging out with Sam as of late. She knows she shouldn't be. It wasn't as if she and Puck were…well, she wasn't sure anymore.

"I heard you geeks did The Rocky Horror Picture Show while I was gone."

Quinn bristles yet again, "Don't forget, _Puck_ , that you are one of those _geeks_ as well."

Puck laughs, and Quinn wants to hit him. Hit him and kiss him all at the same time.

"Ya know, I feel kind of bad that I missed out."

"You shouldn't have gone to juvie then - "

"But, actually, the only thing I regret about missing Rocky Horror is not being able to see you in that Magenta costume."

Quinn stops - literally stops - in the hall, and turns to face him. "What are you trying to do?" she asks, in an almost paranoid manner.

"Nothing. Just making conversation."

She quirks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his strange tone. There's still that something strange about his presence that makes her think that something happened to him while he was gone. His exterior seems harder than before, however his words are softer, kinder when directed toward her. It boggles the mind.

Quinn stares at him for a good while before asking, "Are you alright?"

Puck shrugs lightly, strong shoulders making the action seem light and unforced, when she knows it is anything but.

"Yo, Puck!"

Puck gives her one last look, a strange and wanting look that causes her hair to stand on end. She almost… _almost_ feels bad for him. The football player turns and goes off to talk to his friends after saying, "See ya."

Quinn just stares at him as he walks away - at the way his jeans are slung low on his hips, how his jacket bunches tightly over his strong chest and arms.

She looks at him and feels -

\---

A knocking on the door awakes her. She jolts up in her seat and looks around frantically, the sleep leaving her eyes as she remembers just what she was doing.

Quinn looks out the window and sees the very familiar face of the person she was here to visit. She sighs and feels a slight hint of disappointment wash over her at the fact that she fell asleep before she was able to at least show Puck what he had wanted to see - nothing else, she told herself. She was only here to show him what _Magenta_ looked like.

Or, that's what she told herself.

Sighing again, she opens the door to her car and steps out into the chilly night air. It is much colder than it was before, and it nips at her stocking-clad legs and bare arms. She feels the wind blow at the ridiculously big wig she had donned for this costume and almost laughs.

"Halloween was last week."

Quinn feels herself blush through the heavy makeup, and says nothing.

Puck leans his hand on the still-open door, an amused smirk on his face as the blonde yawns in a catlike manner. She seems not to notice the way Puck's eyes linger on her as she just stands there, out in the chilly night air. Oblivious.

"Can I ask what this is?"

That simple question shakes her out of her sleep - somewhat. She is still very sleepy, for some odd reason. And can't bring herself to keep her eyes open. Through the fog of sleep, she can see Puck's cocky smirk, all-knowing and ever-present. She almost wants to reach out and slap it from his face - or at least _say_ something to make him stop looking like that.

"I didn't come for what you think," Quinn replies wearily.

"And what do you think I think?"

"You want to do it."

"Yeah."

"But I'm not here for that."

"I know."

Quinn blinks several times, owlish in her appearance. "What?"

"You obviously wanted to tempt me, though. Cuz you look damn fine in that costume."

"Sorry."

Puck laughs. He never has to fake it around her, because with Quinn, everything is genuine. Even her naïve, misleading attempt at making him feel better about missing Rocky Horror. His eyes rake over the maid costume that is hugging her in all the right places. Her long legs and her slim arms. The way the ridiculous wig is in disarray around her face.

"Why are you so sleepy, anyway?" Puck asks, and his sudden voice jolts her.

Quinn seems caught off guard for a moment, and through the weakness of sleep, she blurts, "Nervous about coming here. Couldn't sleep."

Puck leans his head back and lets out a roar of a laugh that would rival anything in this world. It's strange to him, how innocent she can be at times, while at others, she's the most vexing thing he's ever had the pleasure to be around.

Her eyes are heavy, looking like they are about to fall closed at any minute and stay that way. He reaches out and grasps her thin wrist, his thumb overlapping his fingers because of the smallness of it. "Come on."

Quinn looks at him, and she protests lightly, "What?"

"You're not driving home like that. You'd fall asleep at the wheel," he says, and she just sighs as he shuts the door of her car and leans her tired body against his strong shoulder. The muscle there makes a nice kind of pillow, though hard and toned. It is almost too easy to fall into this pattern when Puck is being an actual good guy.

"It figures that you wouldn't even know how to seduce someone right," Puck chides, knowing good and well that that wasn't Quinn's intention.

"I'd never seduce you," she sleepily snips at him, briefly opening her eyes before closing them once more.

Puck sighs, feeling the fondness for this girl grow into a being that threatens to overwhelm him. She moves her feet forward, bit by bit, and the heels she wears _clink_ on the asphalt as she crosses the road.

The football player subconsciously wraps his arms around her waist. He feels a bit confused, but overall he feels slightly elated that she is here with him. At his house. Just because he missed Rocky Horror.

He's suddenly glad for that stint at juvie, because then this - Quinn being in his arms for the briefest of moments - would have never happened.

He hopes she never finds out that he thinks that way because then, truly, there would be no going back.

Not that there was, anyway.

There was never "going back" from Quinn Fabray.


End file.
